Soul Eater Musical
by UntoldFuture
Summary: Two bands two singers two different harsh pasts no regrets. Meet Soul Eater Evans king of the music world with his band Dancing Souls, what happens when a upcoming rookie out shines him? and steals what he locked down, his heart. Can the rookie show him the way back to true happiness, love, and life? Soul x Maka SoMa 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Untold here this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how bad I am :P so I can improve ^^ thank you for reading~ SoMa ftw!**

* * *

Band Introduction

"_Maka look! A shooting star" Spirit-kun inquired."Make a wish darling" he smiled at his 5-year old daughter. "I wish we can be a happy family for the rest of our lives!" Maka screamed on the top of her lungs making extra sure the star heard her."What a wonderful wish coming from a 5-year old" Kami smiled as she listened to the echos her daughter wished._

_~End of flash back~_

TV: Reporter "Hello! Jess here with your reports on music! Lately we have a very great band rising quickly on the scales of music! SKY LIGHTS! Here is a video of them performing on Death City Stadium!"

**A/N : Bold: Maka **_**Bold/Italics: The Band "That's what you get by Paramore"**_

"**That's what you get when you let your heart win! Whoaaa!**

**that's what your get when you let your heart win! Whoaaa!**

**I drowned up all my sense with the sound of its beating.**

**And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoaa!"**

Maka sang powerfully as the crowd cheered louder, some singing along with her.

"**Pain, make your way to me. (**_**to me**_**)**

**And I'll always be just so inviting.**

**If I ever start to think staright,**

**This heart will start a riot in me.**

**Let's start, start, HEY!**

She sang that part with her eyes closed facing the audience to show her emotions. Maka finished the song perfectly, _flawlessly~._

"Thank you Death City! I'll be in down town stadium next week so come visit me!" Maka yelled invitingly as she left the stage with her band.

"That's Sky Lights for you folks! The Lead singer Maka Albarn is just fantastic with her vocals isn't she Larry?" "Not just that, every guy would want to date her, she's talented, smart, beautiful, kind, and has a smile of a angel" Larry said with passion with his hand on his heart. "Well aren't you a Maka/Sky Lights fan? But putting Maka aside let's talk about her band!" "They consist of four members, they are Liz and Patty Thompson as bass and drums and the President's son Death the Kid as guitar! Kid for short he says."- Larry "That's all we have with music today folks! Visit our website and comment! BYE!"

"Oi Nakatsukasa! Change the channel the news is so boring" groaned Black Star in their dressing room. "Forget it we're up in five minutes so get ready Black Star" Soul said. Everyone stood up and started getting dressed. Dancing Souls color theme was red/black/silver.

Tsubaki in a red with black stripes sleeved shirt with a black skirt and a silver scarf with black boots, Black Star in a Black sleeveless shirt a silver collar with white basketball shorts and black/silver shoes, Crona was in a black/silver overall with a red belt on his waist, lastly Soul wore skinny black jeans a red velvet belt with spikes and a red shirt with their band name on it.

**A/N: Bold: Soul, **_**Bold/Italics: The band "We are young by FUN"**_

**Give me a second I,**

**I need to get my story straight**

**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State**

**My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar **

**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar,**

** and I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're trying to forget**

**But between the drinks and subtle thingsThe holes in my apologies, **

**you knowI'm trying hard to take it back**

Soul pointed at a girl and made her faint.

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home**

Soul sang while putting his arm around Tsubaki. As they sang the next line together.

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

Soul walked around the stage as if he owned it.

**Tonight**

**We are young **

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Now I know that I'm notAll that you gotI guess that I, **

**I just thought Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**

**But our friends are backSo let's raise a toast**

**'Cause I found someone to carry me homeTonight**

**We are youngSo let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sunTonight**

**We are youngSo let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Carry me home tonight (**_**Nananananana**_**)**

**Just carry me home tonight (**_**Nananananana**_**)**

**Carry me home tonight (**_**Nananananana**_**)**

**Just carry me home tonight (**_**Nananananana**_**)**

"GIVE IT UP FOR DANCING SOULS!" The announcer yelled.

"Thanks for coming out tonight and listening to us and being our fans have a good night" Soul said gratefully and winked at them, making the girls swarm in their fantasies.

"THAT'S ALL WE HAVE FOR TONIGHT FOLKS!" the announcer yelled exiting.

* * *

**Please review me please i need help :'(!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Untold here :D just reminding you to review my fanfic ****J Anyway I don't own Soul Eater sadly :'(**

* * *

Collisions of Stars

Maka felt tired after the concert and performance right when she was about to pass out and sleep she heard a loud disturbing and obnoxious knock on her door.

"Liz its room 302 not 203!" Kid told Liz. "I'm pretty sure it's room 203 if I remember correctly" Liz put a finger on her chin thinking. Patty sat drawing a giraffe while listening to the two bickerly wait for Maka to open the door.

The door opened and the sky light band shut their mouths to cry about their issues to Maka but instead they got a surprise. "OI! Who the hell are you people why are you so loud can't you tell I'm sleep?" the white-haired teen yelled at them as if he just awoke from slumber due to their foolish actions.

"Your not Maka!" Patty exclaimed in a childish voice. "Sorry about that dude we're just looking for our friend" Kid said trying to laugh it off. "It's cool ,but aren't you guys from sky lights? The rookie band?" Soul wondered. "Yep and your Soul Eater Evans from dancing souls, hah what a surprise this is" Kid grinned.

Back to Maka…

Maka walks to the door to stop the person from knocking so obnoxiously loud so she can sleep. "OI SOUL GET THE FUCK UP MAN LET'S GO TO THE STUDIO CMON!" "Black star! Keep your voice down people are sleeping" Said Tsubaki.

The door opened and a blonde loosed hair teen girl was in front of them. "Look I already said no to interviews I'm to tired from my concert, maybe next time, k?" Black Star let out a huge laugh and Tsubaki tried to calm him down. "HAHAHHA CRONA YOU NOOB YOU GOT THE ROOM NUMBER WRONG!" "I don't know how to deal with this…" Tsubaki patted Crona's back as he sat and curled up.

"Hey your Maka Albarn from Sky Lights right?" Tsubaki asked. "Um yeah I am and I'm guessing you guys are from dancing souls sorry I don't know your names" "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM I AM THE ALMIGHTLY BLACK STAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star stated. "Makaaaa…. CHOP!" Maka chopped Black Star so he can shut up. "I'm Tsubaki, this is Crona and that's Black Star, sorry to disturb you but we're looking for our lead singer right now, Soul Eater" Tsubaki smiled and stuck her hand out for a shake. Maka shook it and smiled at their new friendship.

Back to soul…

As Soul and Sky Lights walk up to the third floor in search of their lead singer Soul questioned them. "Why are you guys in the battle of the bands this coming Saturday in Downtown death city stadium?"" Aren't you guys a little new to be in it?" "Not exactly my friend, our lead singer got us in some how" Kid replied. "Who's your leader to try to do such a thing to a upcoming band? Not very smart to go against some of the best bands in the world" said Soul. "I don't know if it's her will, or her strength, or her heart that wants to do it ,but I do know she's not dumb enough to ruin our career she's the bes-"

"MAKAAAA!" Patty interrupted Kid and ran down the third floor's hallway of the hotel. Patty jumped 3 yards away from Maka and tackled her into a bear hug. "H-hey patty your ch-choking me!" "Sorry Maka we got lost and Liz told us the wrong room number" Patty said letting go and Maka and helping her up.

"Hey Maka sorry we got lost" Liz chuckled trying to laugh it off. "LOST? I SAID ROOM 302 YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT LOST MISSY" Kid yelled lecturing her. "Hey who are you guys?" Liz asked. Maka noticed a white-haired guy behind them who looked like he didn't want to be there. "Who's that?" Maka pointed. "I'm Soul" he said irritatedly that she doesn't know who he is. "And 'they' are my band mates" Soul said pointing to Tsubaki Black Star and Crona.

"Hi I'm Tsubaki nice to me-" "I'M THE ALMIGHTLY GREAT BLACK STAR YAHOO!" Black Star interrupted her Maka Maka-Chopped him. "C-cr-cr-cro-crona…" Crona said putting his hand half-heartedly towards them. Maka blinked twice then smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Crona I'm Patty this is Liz Kid" Patty smiled and Crona slightly just slightly smiled. "Wow.. That guy never smiles" Soul said. "Anyway enough time playing with _amateurs_ let's go guys we're late." Soul inquired to get rid of the other competition in the battle.

Maka became irritated at the word '_amateurs_' "Mr. Eater if we '_amateurs_' are so '_amateurish_' why don't you see who has more fans at the down town death city battle of the bands? Well that's if your brave enough to face us '_amateurs_'" Maka said smirking.

"Nothing like you guys can even touch my status" Soul smirked grinning "If you challenge me just remember not to cry once I win" He said walking away with his friends. Tsubaki waved good bye at Maka and Crona looked back and waved to. Maka smiled and waved back.

"Hey Maka what song are we doing for the battle? Have you even written it yet?" Kid asked. "Yeah I've written it I just need to record it so pack up and we'll go in the tour bus and go to the studio to record." "Alrighty captain!" Patty exclaimed.

"Soul-kun! Next time don't pick a fight with people" Tsubaki said. "What ever the girl just got on my nerves… I mean who doesn't know the king of music?" "Not everyone knows you so don't be like that and I was wondering what song are we performing for the battle?" "Err… I don't know Tsubaki pick one from our album last August and we'll do that make sure it's good."

"Let the battle begin" Soul and Maka said to their friends.

* * *

**Review and suggest something if you think I need it! Bye I'm done for the night see you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm trying to update a couple chapters today and I just had a huge inspiration on this story so here goes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater! :(**

* * *

CLASH

"Sky Lights please go to room 1439 for make-up and custom you will be on in an hour exactly"

"Oi Liz you hear that? ROOM 1439" Kid began to temper with her. "Got something to say? Asymmetrical freak!" Liz focused his weak point. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Kid offended due to his disorder of symmetry. "Makaaaa….. CHOP" Maka chopped both of them for arguing at each other.

Over at Dancing Souls…

"Hey Black Star those are my pants hand them here!" Soul commanded. "NO THESE ARE THE PANTS OF A GOD!" Black Star fought back. "Tch, man they better be clean when I get them back" Soul gave up knowing it would be useless to fight with him. "Tsubaki, do you have the song?" Soul asked. "Yeah, but I think we should have at least practice it once Soul-kun…" Tsubaki said with worry.

"We're fine just a bunch of newbies here besides it's from our album what is it anyway?" "Secrets" Tsubaki said with a smile because its her favorite song. "Not bad, OKAY! Dancing Souls are you ready to steal center stage once again?" Soul yelled with his sharp tooth grin. "YES SIR!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Dancing SOULS!"

They walked on stage in positions and soul sat down at a piano for the opening and Tsubaki at violin for the song. "Oi Maka look Soul and them are on!" "I know Liz let's just see if their all talk or not" Maka grinned.

**A/N: Bold-Soul Secrets by one republic **

The beginning was beautiful with a collision of violin, bass, piano just magnificent Maka thought. Tsubaki had her eyes closed while playing the violin with a true pure smile on her face.

"**I need another story, Something to get off my chest**

**My life is kind of boring**

**Need something that I can confess**

**Til' all my sleeves are stained red**

**From all the truth that I've said**

**Come by it honestly I swear**

**Thought you saw me wink, no**

**I've been on the brink, so**

Soul smiled waving his hand in the air and winked at Maka to show he wants a fight.

**Chorus-**

**Tell me what you want to hear **

**Something the light those ears**

**Sick of all the insincere**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

Soul loved how the fans would sing the chorus with him each time.

**My God, amazing how we got this far**

**It's like we're chasing all those stars **

**Who's driving shiny big black cars**

**And everyday I see the news**

**All the problems that we could solve **

**And when situation rises**

**Just write it into an album**

**Send it straight to gold**

**I don't really like my flow, no, so**

**(Chorus) **The fans sang with him waving their hand in the air to the beat of Black Star's drumming.

**Oh, got no reason, got no shame**

**Got no family I cant blame**

**Just don't let me disappear**

**I'mma tell you everything**

**(Chorus)x2**

"Thank you for listening Down Town Death City! Please make sure you vote for Dancing Souls!" Soul asked.

"They were pretty good…" Patty said stunned. "We have to pick out our clothes since we spent the entire day practicing yesterday so hurry up remember black white and blue" Maka trying to get her mind off them. "Aye Captain Maka!" Patty replied in acceptance. Maka get dressed in a blue shirt with a thin white short sleeve hoody and black jean short shorts with a blue belt. Patty wore a blue sleeveless shirt, a black skirt with a white hat, and belt. Kid was in a white dress shirt and black skinny jeans. Liz wore something similar to Patty but the hat was blue instead of white.

They walked around back stage ready for their appearance in thirty minutes. Patty spotted them and yelled "OI YOU GUYS OVER HERE" waving her hand in the air. "HAHAHA WASN'T I THE GREAT ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR AMAZING?" "Makaaaa…. CHOP!" Maka chopped him before he began to annoy everyone and everyone gave her the look of 'thank you…'.

"Great song you guys" Maka smiled. "Eh, we try" Soul said making it look like he didn't work that hard on it. "Thanks Maka good luck out there" Tsubaki replied wishing luck with a gentle smile.

"Please welcome Sky Lights!" They walked into the stage but Maka went back for a second because she forgot her beanie hat.

"Forget something pig tails?" Soul asked. "My beanie" "By the way Soul did you write that song?" Maka asked. "Sort of with Tsubaki and Crona's help" Soul said with not much eager. "Well I thought it was pretty amazing the lyrics and music" Maka said looking at Soul in the eyes and smiled. It stunned Soul making his heart flutter a feeling he hasn't known for as long as he can recall. All Soul did was stare into her beautiful green emerald eyes just being stunned by her comment and smile. "Well wish me luck" She smiled and lefted while putting her beanie on.

"Hey Maka you finally ready?" "Yep" she nodded to Kid.

**A/N: Bold Maka italic bold - kid/patty**

"_**YEAH SKY LIGHT HEROS **_Patty yelled

_**Private jets, Polish fly ~ "**_

**I look up to the sky**

**And now the world is mine**

**I've known it all my life**

**I made it, I made it!**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now**

**I know that there's no doubt**

**I made it, I made it!**

Maka sang while walking around the stage

**Known from the city where no one believed in me**

**But I never gave up the fight**

**Ya, but now I'm on top**

**I told you to let it rock**

**The money's fallin' from the sky-y-y-y-y-y-y**

**I made it!**

**I look up to the sky**

**And now the world is mine**

**I've known it all my life**

**I made it! I made it!**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now **

**I know that there's no doubt**

**I made it, I made it!**

**Ooh I made it, I made it!**

**I made it, I I I make it!"**

Maka finished the chorus and walked over to kid and put her arm around him and held the mic for his part.

" _**Yeah**_

_**Y-M **_

_**C-M-B baby**_

_**Swagged out**_

_**100**_

_**Rooftop, hella choppa' burning smoke**_

_**Louie bag stay strapped wit a priceless globe**_

_**High life, flippin' and get some more**_

_**Paradise, the luxury marble floor**_

_**When I hit, nigga hit me full of the cash **_

_**More money than I seen in a garbage can**_

_**Stunna' island, money and the power**_

_**That's how we do it, make it rain make it shower**_

_**Top floor, big timer doing big things**_

_**Over city views bought shawty new range **_

_**Flip another hundred, poppin'**_

_**Throwing hundreds**_

_**In a new Bentley uptown stunna **_

Maka smiled and gave kid the good job thumbs up than walked back to center stage.

Kid was satisfied that he finally got some stage time and a couple of girls screaming his name.

**I look up to the sky**

**And now the world is mine**

**I've known it all my life**

**I made it! I made it!**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now **

**I know that there's no doubt**

**I made it, I made it!**

**Ooh I made it, I made it!**

**I made it, I I I make it!"**

**Yo ay Ay ay listenSee I don't live for glamour, and I don't care for fame**

**I'm in this for the love of the game**

**Funny how things can change**

**They didn't believe in me**

**Then they calling my name**

**Now look who cashed in**

**They didn't wanna know me back then**

**But ever since I don gon platinum**

**Everything turned around**

**And now the sky is falling down**

Maka pointed at the sky than down.

**I look up to the sky**

**And now the world is mine**

**I've known it all my life**

**I made it! I made it!**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now (**_**Ooh)**_

**I know that there's no doubt**

**I made it, I made it!**

**Ooh I made it, I made it!**

**I made it, I I I make it!"**

Maka pointed to Patty

"_**Came from the gutter, lookin like my motha**_

_**Made it to the goal line, straight out the huddle**_

_**Cash money goldmine, Patty stay loyal**_

_**Boy we getting money like we just found oil**_

_**Uh and that's word to my red flag**_

_**I live first and leave the bullsh!t dead last**_

_**I lay it down so hard I got a bed rash**_

_**And i just tell em to loaf it when the bread pass**_

_**Staring at you from the top of the game man**_

_**I might drop the World if I change hands**_

_**Uh it feel good to be here, Patty in the building got this b!tch rebuilt**_

_**Young Money ~ !"**_

**I look up to the sky**

**And now the world is mine**

**I've known it all my life**

**I made it, I made it!**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now**

**I know that there's no doubt **

**I made it, I made it!**

**I look up to the sky**

**And now the world is mine**

**I've known it all my life**

**I made it! I made it!**

**I used to dream about, the life I'm living now (**_**Ooh)**_

**I know that there's no doubt**

**I made it, I made it!**

**Ooh I made it, I made it!**

**I made it, I I I make it!"**

Maka sang looking up to the sky and pointing to it with a great proud feeling in her heart she heard the claps and cheers from the fans. This gave her a smile on her face.

"Thank you everyone for coming out to listen to us and cheering, please vote for us Sky Lights!" Maka said pointing to the sky and its many lights.

Soul was a bit stunned at how amazing she shined and how the band produced such an amazing song. No doubt their his new competition. Tsubaki clapped and hugged Maka when they came back. "You were great Maka." Tsubaki said greeting her. "Thanks Tsubaki you were too." Maka said returning the hug.

"Not bad amateur" Soul smirked. "We'll see who's better, huh _Soul-kun?_" Maka grinned at him.

**SOUL POV**

What's with this girl… She's making me feel weird with her big emerald eyes and that smile. Maybe it's just me but since when did she have such toned legs? Why did she exaggerate my name? It felt like it pierced into me passing the walls I set up the past ten years and into my heart's core. Just get over it Soul… She won't open up to you and she will be like _him._

"Oi Soul you okay? Your blanking out, Haha maybe that Maka girl scared you" Black Star teased as we walked on stage for the scoring of the votes. "Shut up like I said nothing like them can even come close to me" I said to cover a slight blush that crept on my face when I heard her name.

"To all fans out there the votes are in! And please once again welcome all of your 15 bands back on stage!" "Now the top five bands get to be interviewed, the top three get paid, and the top two get to go on tour together!"

"And the bands are… Band #5 Juicy Laugh, Band #4 Mission love, Band #3 ICU, band

Band #2 Dancing Souls! And last but not least…" WHAT? We're number 2? Who beat us…. "The number one band is SKY LIGHTS!"

Maka jumped up and hugged Patty and Liz and Kid joined in with them. "Congratulations to all bands who participated and achieved to be in top five. Now Sky Lights and Dancing Souls will be going on tour _'together'_ starting next week for four months straight. Good work and enjoy your tour you two bands. Thank you for coming"

**Maka POV**

I can't believe we won… Time to rub it in his face! "Hey soul-kun ~ ! Guess who won" She smiled deviously. "A flat chest book worm" He smirked. "Makaaaa… CHOP" Soul had a dent in his head and a fountain of blood began to come out of his head.

I lended him my hand to help him up and to shake his hand. "I'm Maka Albarn let's have a good tour" I smiled hoping he would cooperate.

"Soul Eater" He shook my hand in acceptance of our partnership.

* * *

**Please review and suggest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Still new to everything :] but I'm catching on having a lot of fun writing these chapters anyway I'll be posting chapter 5 and 6 by tonight hopefully I already got it planned out anyway REVIEW 3**

**Disclaimer: Soul eater doesn't belong to me :P**

* * *

** Denial? Lies!**

**Maka POV**

Today we have to go to the dance studio to for practice with dancing souls. I groaned when I heard the news, I mean I don't think Soul is very fond of us but I do know he is nice enough to try to understand us. I packed up my everything from my hotel room and carried the things down into my tour bus.

Ms. Marie our Manager got us a huge tour bus it has ten beds, four back to back diner tables, like the ones you find at a trucker stop. A couple of bean bags, couches and a thirty-two inch TV.

I met up with Kid and the rest outside the hotel, I could tell it was them from afar because the paparazzi was all over Liz and Kid to see if they were going out. I chuckled to myself at the sight of my best friends having a hate-love conversation. Patty was just talking about her love for giraffes which they had a hard time understanding why and how she is sixteen and not in a day care center.

Flashes and flashes from cameras as I walk over, they didn't notice me until Patty… "MAKAAAA! THERE YOU ARE!" Patty yelled. God damn it Patty. Now I have to answer questions and shove and push my way through.

"Maka Albarn how do you feel about going on tour with dancing souls?" "I feel good about it since we're good friends with them." I replied slowly make progress to my tour bus. "Maka are you dating anyone?" "Not at the moment" I said. "Do you like someone?" I grinned since they pressure me I will hand them back the curiosity that drives them insane to find out "Well personally that's for me to keep a secret and for you to find out, but it's hard to keep a secret relationship if you guys ask me that." I smirked as they attacked me with 'who is he' 'what's he do' 'why are you hiding him?' I walked into my tour bus and sat on a bean bag.

"Maka why'd you lie to them like that? They will just attack you more later" Kid said. "I didn't lie, I was just messing with them since they came to bother me six am in the morning, besides it will be interesting what the paparazzi would go through jus to make a couple of bucks" I said with ease.

"Can you believe them? To think they would think me and Kid would ever go out!" Liz came in storming from the paparazzi, Patty from behind her singing barbie girl. "Well I wouldn't want to date a heartless demon like you either!" Kid said some what offended. "What ever you ASYMETRICAL FREAK!" Liz smirked and Kid grab his head and groan talking to himself about how his life is terrible.

I chuckled, Jerry the bus driver turn the engine on and Ms. Marie came in to give us news. Since Sky Lights and Dancing Souls belonged to the same company it was easier to cooperate with the pay checks and work hours. "Hey guys good job in the battle, anyway we need to get to the studio to work on some dances for the performance! It will be big from idol to star you kids will be!" Ms. Marie said with excitement.

"So um guys I hope you were close to Dancing Souls because… their using our tour bus…" "WHAT WHY THEY HAVE THEIR OWN" Liz yelled. "It's not like their bad people but I just want my privacy with the three people I'm comfortable with". "Because of gas prices and remember our company told us to so don't argue with them, they will not sponsor you if you do." Ms. Marie answered in her calm.

Share the same bus?… with Soul? What if I'm showering and he comes in! I felted a strong blush on my face so I slammed my face into a penguin pillow. "Maka you okay? You look sick" Kid asked. "I'm fine…" I cant say that I'm fantasizing about our future lives! I sighed in relief the blush was gone.

**Soul POV**

Sky Lights walked in ten minutes late. I expected them to be more professional and come in early ,but I guess I overestimated their potential. "Yo!" Patty said and knuckle touch Black Star. Ha… only idiots will understand each other I guess. "Ready for practice?" a early thirties woman asked. "Yep Ms. Keeps will show you guys the moves so just listen to her okay?" "Okay Marie" Maka replied.

I don't even need to be here… I mean I know the moves already the lead singer is the one to come up with them. Tch what a waste of time. "Hey Marie can I go in the recording studio and work on one of my songs? It's for our album" "Go ahead Maka since you know yours." My chance! "I'll help her since I already know it".

I walked with her to the recording studio. "So what's the song called?" I asked. "Two is better than one, and another song called a thousand years their both originals" she smiled, that smile made me wonder about the secrets behind it. "I'm still working on some little details".

"Well if you need help I'll be over here" I sat on a chair at the operating desk with all the manual controls. "I have a piano part and I was going to give it to you so would you mind?" She asked.

**A/N Bold = Maka**

I looked at the piano part, simple but pretty good to be put in. I began the recorder and started playing.

"**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be braves **

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I wonder who she wrote this song for… it's very peaceful and calm

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

Maka sat down on the bench with me and sang, as she smiled at me playing. With out noticing I guessed I smiled back because it was a moment to cherish.

**One step close**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Maka closed her eyes, I guess it's cause there's some feelings behind the next part.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

She looks so… pretty like that, like a fairy drop fairy dust on her making her glisten.

**One step closer…**

**One step closer… **

She leaned her head on my shoulder what she sang one step closer, I didn't mind I thought it was pretty cute.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you fro a thousand more ~ ."**

She shocked herself to realization when I stopped playing the piano. "Ah! Sorry Soul I got into". She said with a pink blush on her cheeks. "It's okay" I chuckled and smile. "So how was the song?" She asked with big green puppy eyes. "It was good, very good…" she seemed shocked at first but than she smiled and said "Thanks" and patted my back.

This feeling… I think it's called love? …No I'm just starting to accept her as one of my nakama.

Maka lefted to go to the restroom, I saw Black Star walk in. "Yo how was your dance?" "A DANCE GOOD ENOUGH FOR A GOD!" He yelled as I laughed at his retardedness. "But Soul, I saw the way you looked at Maka just now" He smirked "Someone likes Maka ~!" He said. "NO I DON'T WE WERE JUST WORKING TOGETHER!" I yelled.

How could I think for a second I like that flat chested, bookworm, pig tailed, green eyed freak! Thank god I came back to reality…

Black Star lefted and Maka came in. "Hey ready to leave" as I turned her hair was down and was wet it glittered in my eyes. …I'm not in denial!

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short I'm trying to put it all together but I'll be posting 5 and 6 later so peace out lunch time ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Untold here with your update :D What happens when the group of 8 people share a tour bus? Well please review and tell me how bad or how good I am!**

* * *

Bravery of a Man

**3****rd**** POV**

4:00am. Destination: Destin, Florida travel time twelve hours.

**Maka POV**

…How can anyone sleep with that obnoxious snoring? I should just Maka chop him, other than that why is Kid Liz Tsubaki Crona and Patty play monopoly at this hour? "Hey you guys let's draw on Black Star's face" Kid suggested. I giggled to my self as I got off my bed, I can't sleep so why bother.

I got some hot chocolate and saw Soul texting his fans updates about his life. "Someone loves their fans so much they would stay up to four just to flirt" I smirked and chuckled. "I don't _love_ them I just appreciate them" he said with a sly voice.

I sat down in front of him at a one of the diner tables. He sat and texted I sat and read a book. We didn't talk just our routines as normal human beings.

**3****rd**** POV**

Maka and Soul sat doing the same thing for an hour and a half. Black woke up from his two hour nap and screamed when he saw his face. "WHO DARES DO THIS TO THE GREAT ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR WHO WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD?" Everyone chuckled to themselves trying to hide that it was them. "SOUL IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?" "Why in sane hell would I want to draw on your face?" "Because of what we talked about in the studio you about-" Soul covered his mouth and glared at him.

"About what?" Maka asked grinning to find out. "Probably about their gay issues for each other" Kid said. Maka laughed and Liz chuckled because it matched the situation. Soul was holding Black Star's mouth which from behind looked like he was holding him in a bear hug. Soul let go and Black Star fell on his rear.

As Tsubaki came in and tripped on Black Star she pushed Liz who fell on Kid who knock into Patty breaking her giraffe origami and pushed Soul into Maka. "Owwww!" Kid and Liz said when their heads bumped. They both blushed when they saw each other's eyes. "NOOOO MY GRIAFFE !" Patty cried. "I-I-.. can't b-breathe!" Black Star cried and Tsubaki got up. "Sorry everyone!" she cried. Everyone got up but Soul.

**Soul POV**

What is this… on my lips it's so soft and cold. This smell… vanilla? It's so sweet I just wanna stay like this for a bit longer… WAIT. I opened my eyes and saw Maka knocked out under me. Apparently she hit her head on the chair. I got quickly and saw everyone looking at me. Than at Maka.

"What a pervert…!" Said Liz "Taking advantage of Maka when she's out cold!" said Kid, "Even what I did was better than that…" Tsubaki said. "WAY TO GO AND SCORE SOUL YEAHHHHHH!" Black Star cheered. "It not what it looks like… I was stuck I couldn't get up" I tried to tell them. "Yeah guys I saw them he was stuck!" Patty said thank god Patty! "But he was enjoying it to I mean look at his eyes" she said after.

"N-no it's not what you think!" I said in defense. Than everyone's eyes averted to Maka as she got up.

"Ow, my head hurts" "What happened?" She said innocently. "SOUL KIS-" Soul jumped on Black Star and once again it looked so gay. "We were just having a manly fight and you got caught in it! Sorry it was our fault! Haha…" Soul said quickly.

"Okay… Tsubaki do you wanna work on this new song with me?" Maka asked. Thank god she dropped it. Tsubaki chuckled at me and I glared, "Of course Maka."

**Maka POV**

Their all acting so weird, pass out for five minutes and miss out on everything. I sighed than Tsubaki had a shocked expression. "What's wrong you don't like it?" I asked. "It's not that… it's just so beautiful!" She started sobbing. "Huh? Tsubaki don't cry, but thank you" I said to try to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Maka but is this dedicated to someone?" she asked. I thought about it than my answer was clear. "This song is for all the everyone in this world even with just little happiness I believe it shows why you need love to live on, than to be alone helplessly." Than Tsubaki began crying again. "Ehhh! Tsubaki don't cry!" I said. Then she Smiled.

I smiled at her and laughed "Don't worry me like that, you'll make me think I did something wrong letting you listen to it." "No Maka it's just your so kind, a song dedicated to everyone even if their different? I mean that's a great thing to do." I smiled and we hugged laughing at each other.

Remember _two is better than one_ I thought.

**3****rd**** POV**

Everyone got dressed for the concert. They finished a lot of songs up already.

"Hey Destin Florida we got a surprise for you!" Soul yelled, "Are you ready to find out what makes you beautiful?" Kid asked.

**A/N : Bold Soul, Bold Italics Kid**

The two bands partnered up Soul x Maka, Kid and Liz, Black Star and Tsubaki, and than Crona and Patty. Soul started singing and the guys put their arms around the girls.

"**You're insecure,**

**Don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

**don't need make-up that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it, **

**Everyone but you**

The guys point at their girl.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tall.**

**You don't know, oh oh,**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**That's what makes you beautiful"**

Soul sang that part to Maka as for a slight second he got lost in her eyes. Than Kid took center stage with Liz.

"_**So c-c-come on, you got it wrong,**_

_**To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,**_

_**I don't know why, you're being shy,**_

_**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes**_

Liz turned away when he sang that looking into her eyes, she was already blushing holding his hand. Soul and Maka take center stage once again.

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone but you**

Black Star was spinning Tsubaki, although she was dizzy she enjoyed it. Crona wasn't moving as much as Patty but she's jumping around swinging him.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your fair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know, oh oh,**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**If only you can see what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I cant believe**

Soul sang with passion because it was true when he looked at Maka head to toe.

**You don't know ,oh oh,**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**(Na na na na na na na)**

Soul grabbed Maka's hands and lifted it up to chest height and the music slowed down as their eye met, a flash of crimson red and emerald green. It was if they were made for each other.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else, **

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, **

**You don't know ,oh oh, **

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

The music sped up again and Maka and Soul went back to dancing around as Kid finished the song.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your fair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know, oh oh,**

_**You don't know you're beautiful **_

_**If only you saw what I can see, **_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful!" **_

All eight of them bowed "Thank you Destin Florida! We'll be back next year" Yelled Kid. The crowd chanted "KISS HER!" Soul and Kid and a heavy blush Crona said he didn't know how to deal with that and than Black Star Kissed Tsubaki.

"TSUBAKI I LOVE YOU WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR?" Black Star yelled making Tsubaki turn red and embarrassed "Y-y-yes…" She replied. The crowd cheered! And Kid and Soul Kissed Liz and Maka on the cheek unlike Black Star over doing things.

Only Black Star can do that to a girl no matter how shy or calm she is he's a man to be as brave to do so in front of thousands of people. Maybe Soul or Kid can be that brave…

* * *

**OKAY! How was it? Review me please :] Peace Untold out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo like I promised here's chapter 6! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Day at the Beach

**Soul POV**

Today we had a day off so we decided to spend it at the beach. It has been forever since we actually got a day off, the best part is that it's at a private beach house that Marie got us for the day. Everyone else is also excited especially Black Star since he's dating Tsubaki now. I'm happy about their relationship I mean they've been crushing on each other for years… about time Black Star asked her.

I checked my blog before I went and a couple fans asked if getting along with Sky Lights is easy or if it's fun. I typed "Yes, Patty and Liz are like my younger sisters now and Kid is a great friend, so is Maka." I turned off my laptop and walked outside with a beach towel and my swimming trunks on. I took a huge breathe of air than.

"YOSH! PLAN RELAXATION BEGIN!" I yelled to all my friends. Black Star cheered and they all agreed. Patty and Liz were splashing water at each other it was cute like sisters. Kid was getting a nose bleed when he would look away from his book and towards Liz. Tch what a weakling. Maka came out in a black strapless bikini that really brought out her legs and basically all over… Before I knew it I was bleeding through my nose. I wiped it and look away so I won't look obvious.

"Hey Soul can you put sun screen on my back for me?" She asked in a low voice with a small blush. I clamped my nose together so nothing red would be coming out. She gave me a weird look and laughed, "Yeah sure Maka". She passed me a bottle of sun screen and she laid down on her beach towel.

I applied the sun screen with one hand still clamping my nose, her skin was really clear and soft…

**Maka POV**

I lost my mind when he put the sun screen on me, it was freezing cold ,but his hands are really warm un like how mine are extremely cold. That's why I have a hard time in winter but it's my favorite season of the year. I got up when he finished, I don't know why but he was clamping his nose tightly for some reason. Oh, well it was funny.

"Thanks Soul" I grinned, "Want to go jet skiing with the others? Or are you going to be a loner?" I teased him so he would go. "I'm no loner and I'm the best when it comes to jet skis" He smirked. "If you say so" I said sarcastically. "Okay let's make a bet, a race winner takes all. Two out of three. Winner gets free command from the loser." "Okay Soul you got a deal."

**Soul POV**

We had three jet skis that can carry three people at a time on each. Kid drove the extra one with Liz to be the ref and in case something bad happens. "Okay! The rules are to make it to the goal first to get there wins one point it takes two points to win there will be three rounds max, the trail is a 300 yard with turns so don't get lost it's just a couple turns other wise you go straight." We nodded agreeing to the rules.

Maka had a black and yellow jet ski and I had a red and black jet ski. "Get ready, get set!" I was a bit nervous losing to a girl is so uncool. "GOOOO!" Kid yelled blowing his whistle.

I took the lead with Maka only a couple feet away from me. Liz was video taping it for memories while Kid drives her. "YAHHOOOO GO SOUL! GO MAKA!" Black Star yelled from the beach shores. I grinned he's so loud. Patty had a flag of Maka's name and waved it in the air. "MAKAAAA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA!" Patty yelled. Oioi… she has a huge supporter.

I got caught up with the people on shore that I didn't notice Maka took the lead. Damn it! "Come on Soul don't be jelly I got Patty on my side!" She smirked keeping her position as the lead. I sped up and was side to side with her. The turns varied from easy to simple yet difficult. Maka performed them just a good as I did. I grinned she won't beat me! I stood up and the jet ski went a bit faster giving me the lead.

"I'm in the lead now tiny tits!" "Not for long!" the finish was a couple yards away! Yes I win!

Than suddenly a shadow flew over my head, Maka jumped a rock and flew passed me getting the first point. "WHAT? That's cheating!" I yelled at Kid who didn't call it. "There's no rules against that" He said. Maka threw her hands in the air standing on her jet ski with a big smile screaming "I WIN ROUND ONE!" I saw Patty cheered and Crona clapped silently to himself.

"DON'T WORRY SOUL YOU GOT THIS THERE'S STILL TWO MORE ROUNDS!" Black Star yelled. "Tch he's so uncool, but at least he's supportive. Don't worry tiny tits it's not over yet don't get to excited." I told her. "Give me your best shot whitey!" Maka said.

"READY, SET!" "GO!" Kid blew his whistle.

Maka took the lead being two yards ahead of me. I sped up and slid on her Jet ski just to frighten her a bit. After I did I took the lead. "Oi! Are you trying to kill me?" I heard her yell. "There's no rule against it is there?" I replied with a smirk. Maka was really close to my jet ski. Tch, she might hit me if I'm not careful. I sped up even more.

Than she was at my side, the finish was only a couple yards away. I leaned into the jet ski standing up and made it go just slightly faster. It looked like a tie. "Hey Liz who won?" Maka asked. Liz watched the replay frame by frame. "The winner of round two is… SOUL!" She announced. Maka face palmed her head into her jet ski.

I threw my hands up "WHAT NOW TINY TITS!" I yelled to provoke her. "It's not over yet whitey!" She said in defense. We drove back to the start line.

**Kid POV**

I was teaching Liz how to drive the jet ski no our way back to the start. She wasn't doing so well… and she wanted to drive for this round. I just let her because I can't go against that face. "Just don't crash into anything!" I told her, she nodded to agree.

**Maka POV**

Hm Liz is driving I wonder if she's good? I got in my ready position. Victory is my goal! I heard Kid telling Liz to be careful to not hit anything. "Liz do you know how to drive it?" I asked "Not really but Kid taught me enough to keep up with you two" She smiled. "Well if your enjoying it I guess so" I smiled to make sure.

"READY? SET!" "GO!" Kid yelled.

I took the lead than Soul dangerously slid on my ski again. Damn it! Again? Seriously that's dangerous. I jumped another rock to get next to him. We were about 1/3 into the course.

"GRRRRRRR I WILL WIN!" Soul yelled. That was uncool but cute I smiled. "NO I WILL WIN!" I said with just as much passion.

**Liz POV**

This is getting easier… Okay! I'll speed up. Right when I sped up we were only a couple yards from Maka who was behind Soul. I saw a really narrow turn, I don't know if I can make that… "Kid that turn looks a bit difficult" I said. "Hang on I'm recording. Just do it like how you would think it's done."

So I listened to Kid and sped up on the turn. Before I knew I lost some control of it. I saw Maka ahead. CRAP IT'S GONNA HIT HER! "MAKA!"

She looked back and flinched.

Soul was far ahead already, I was in the water along with Kid. "MAKA! ARE YOU OKAY?" No reply. All I could think was that I crashed into my best friend and I don't know if she's okay. "MAKAAAA!" Kid yelled. He swam over and went under water to find her.

**Soul POV**

I guess she got lost, oh well I win I smirked. I hit the finish line and yelled "I WIN!"

I saw Black Star riding a jet ski over to me. It was Kid's. "OI SOUL! LIZ CRASHED INTO MAKA A WHILE GO!" What? I thought… Is that why I won? "They found her but she's unconscious!" He told me. We rushed back to them.

**Kid POV(a bit before soul's)**

God damn it I hope she's okay. I reached under and found her not moving. Her left lower arm down to her hand was cut by a rock. I grabbed her and pulled her onto the ski. "Maka! Can you hear me?" I asked. "Maka I'm so sorry!" Liz cried.

I got first aid out of the jet ski and gave it to Liz to wrap on her left arm while I drive them back. "Maka please be okay…" Liz cried hugging her.

**Maka POV**

Where am I…? I'm moving? I looked up to see Liz crying. "Liz why are you crying?" "OH MY GOD MAKA YOUR AWAKE!" She bear hug attacked me. I felt like I was losing oxygen. Liz explained what happen and apologized a thousand times. "Are you okay Maka?" Kid asked while heading into the shore.

"I fine" As I tried to straight my body up my left arm had bandages on it and my body ached I couldn't sit straight so I leaned on Liz. "It hurts a bit…My body I can't move that well." "Damn your our lead singer!" Kid yelled.

We landed on shore and Tsubaki came running to us. "Maka!" Patty was crying. "Guys I'm okay I'm not dead" I got off the jet ski and fell. "Maka!" Tsubaki and Liz helped me up. "Thanks but it's okay I just lost my balance."

Black Star and Soul came back from the finish line.

Soul ran up to me "Oi! Are you okay?" He yelled. "I'm fine don't you guys understand that?" "Well what else can you think, you got hit by a jet ski how are you okay?" Soul was mad. I don't know why he was. We all walked inside while Tsubaki Patty and Black Star cleaned up.

I had to put my left arm in a cast. I laid on the couch for a while. Soul came out of the shower and sat next to me turning the TV on to MNTV (Music News TV). "Dancing Souls and Sky Lights are became a huge hit in Florida! They will be in Houston Texas next week make, the concerts are all sold out.

"Hey…" I said to Soul. "What?" He replied. "You won, so what do you want?" I thought he was going to do something mean or make fun of me if he won. But what he said surprised me.

"C-can I get a h-hug?" He stuttered turning a bit red on his cheeks. I looked at him oddly than smiled and chuckled. "Go ahead" He leaned over and hugged me. It felt like time stopped and froze so we could be like that for a long time. He smelt nice coming out of the showers…

**Soul POV**

This scent… vanilla, I smiled and detached my myself from her. A hug should be enough for now, right?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I might write another one by tonight so please REVIEW and SUGGEST thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys writing these are a lot of fun! So here goes CHAPTER 7! REVIEW 3**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater Doesn't Belong To Me!**

* * *

**Soul POV**

The tour was going great so far we reached Houston a day ago and Maka is still recovering from her injuries. The press and paparazzi are all over her. Tch, who is she to steal my fame? Damn the paparazzi I cant even talk to her if they crowd her like that. "Excuse me, Soul Eater coming through. Move Aside!" I said to get closer to her. "Hey Maka where is everyone? Only Crona is here but he's sleeping". "They went to a coffee shop nearby they will be back soon."

She looked at me with pleading eyes screaming please help me get out of here! I chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Alright people show's over Maka needs to rest her injuries!" I helped her into the tour bus. "Maka just one last question!" She turn to look. "Who's your mystery guy?" She had a confused look and she smirked. "I told you guys that's for me to keep a secret and for you to find out ~!" She said secretively and walked into the bus.

Maka started laughing, I didn't really understand her until she said "Their still on about that lie to told them!" Phew… what a relief she's not datin- wait wait why is that a relief? "Soul? Did you hear me?" "Ummm you said something?" damn I zoned everything out. "Yeah do you want some hot chocolate?" "Yeah sure give me extra marshmallows!" I asked grinning.

I looked at some magazines, I only found two that had me in it not good my rep is slowly falling. I need to do something to get back up there. I found a lot about Sky Lights it self. I read about Kid, Maka and the Sisters. Kid is the president's son! Dang… the sisters used to be drop outs because of money issues? And Maka has a secret boyfriend? Wait she said that wasn't true…

I drank all the hot chocolate and than got dressed in my movie star clothes. I did my hair like Zayn Malik's from one direction **(A/N zayn is my fav! :D) **I put black shades on, black skinny jeans with a red belt and a red shirt that said "Dancing Souls!" and my last name on the back EATER EVANS.

Maka gave me a weird look. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to get my reputation back as King of the Music world, and as King you got to look good." I said eyeing my self in the mirror. "Someone is rep-cautious" She said chuckling. "Maybe you would understand if you were at my level." "Nope I don't sorry your majesty!" She said in sarcasm.

"Well anyway I'm going to the mall do you need anything I'll buy it for you" I said to try to get on her good side. She wrote a name down, "Go to Barnes and Nobles and get me this book please" She said al smiley like. 'Okay princess tiny tits!" Then she Maka-Chopped me. As I lefted I forgot my wallet so I went back to get it but I heard Maka on the phone so I just decided to listen…

"I hate you! Don't call me and plead to come back after what you've done!" Then she was listening to the person talk. "If you were to even come 100 meters near me I would report you to the police!" Wow she's angry I guess she hates this guy. Maybe it's her ex. Than she started crying and her voice went low so I couldn't hear well. I came closer to hear. "What you did wrong? Don't ask that you know what you did! You come home late with some fucking stripper from the bar and you smell like alcohol! You expect me to even forgive you for that?" Than she hanged up and threw the phone on the ground and curled up into the chair.

Wow… this guy must be a douche. I walked in casually and saw her wipe her tears away. "Hey I thought you were going to the mall." "Yeah I just forgot my wallet." I grabbed it from my bed. I walked to the door way before I lefted I said "I think your pretty, so don't cry angels who cry only fall." Than she knew I was listening. "Soul! You-" than she replayed what she just heard and blushed really hard. I chuckled and lefted.

**Maka POV**

Soul… I smiled saying his name in my head, thank you. My father called me and told me he was sorry but I can't forgive him because he cheated on my mother way to much and that's why I never found being truly happy with my family since I was 7 when she lefted. I would cry to myself when I think of her…

Everyone came back and Crona woke up.

"Here you go tiny tits your book" Soul threw it at me, I didn't Maka-chop him just because he was nice to be for a slight moment even thought it didn't last long it was enough to make me feel better.

**3****rd**** POV**

The eight friends got dressed Liz and Patty matched Kid and Black star just wore their usual clothes Tsubaki only added a cowboy hat to hers and Maka & Soul match with a black and red dress with boots and his red dress shirt with a black rose pinned to his shirt with black dress pants.

**A/N bold Maka / Italic bold Soul love the way you lie by Eminem!**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because, I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because, I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

Maka sang into the mic while sitting on a stool due to her injury. Soul was held the mic and stormed around the stage at his part.

_**I can't tell you what it really is**_

_**I can only tell you what it feels like**_

_**And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe**_

_**I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight**_

_**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**_

_**High off of love, drunk from my hate**_

_**It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her**_

_**The more I suffer, I suffocate**_

_**Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates**_

_**Me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it, Wait!**_

_**Where you going? I'm leaving you ain't. Come back. **_

_**We're running right back Here we go again, it's so insane**_

_**'Cause when it's going good, it's going great I'm Superman with the wind in his back**_

_**She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful**_

_**I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?"I don't even know his name**_

_**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**_

_**I guess I don't know my own strength**_

Soul took a deep breath and the light shined on Maka again.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

Maka grinned and Soul smiled at her

_**You ever love somebody so much,you could barely breathe when you with 'em?**_

_**You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em**_

_**Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em**_

_**Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em**_

_**You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em**_

_**Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em**_

_**You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em**_

_**Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em**_

_**It's the fate that took over, it controls you both So they say, you're best to go your separate ways**_

_**Guess that they don't know you 'cause today,That was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day**_

_**Sound like broken records playing over But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint**_

_**You don't get another chanceLife is no Nintendo game, but you lied again**_

_**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**_

_**Guess that's why they call it "window pane"**_

Soul rapped perfectly he didn't mess up a single word

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

_**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean**_

_**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**_

_**But your temper's just as bad as mine is**_

_**You're the same as meWhen it comes to love you're just as blinded**_

_**Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, Baby, it was our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**_

_**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**_

_**All I know is I love you too much to walk away thoughCome inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**_

_**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball**_

_**Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall Next time? There won't be no next time**_

_**I apologize, even though I know it's lies I'm tired of the games, I just want her back.**_

_** I know I'm a liarIf she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,Ima tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**_

_**I'm just gonna**_

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

"Thank you Houston Texas! You guys rock!" Soul yelled, Maka jumped up and cheered, while patty bangs on her drums. Soul and Maka hugged. **"**Good job Soul" "You too Maka." They smiled and laughed.

When they went back stage they all had huge big smiles on their faces laughing and enjoying their lives to the fullest. That is until…

"Maka!" A red headed man yelled. Kid saw him and walked in front of Maka in a defensive mode. Maka started having a sad look on her face. "I miss you Maka" He said.

* * *

**My apologies for making you read eminem's rap but it was hard to type also :P**

**Hehe… I'm writing chapter 8 atm so hang in there! REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Untold here I'm a bit tired so this could be better probably… Review please I need help!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater isn't mine!**

* * *

Tears of an Angel

**Soul POV**

Maka's expressions were sadden. What did the love she had a moment ago on her face go? Why did it leave? Who is this man… He looks like the guy who serves president Death. Oh yeah he's Spirit Albarn chief of the military and right hand man of President Death. Is he a bad guy or something?

Kid was in front of Maka like he was shielding her from something. "Chief Albarn why are you here?" Kid said with a anger and a powerful glare. "To see my daughter, is that against the laws? First child…" Kid just glared at him. It seems Kid knew about Maka's past.

"Maka will you come back to Papa? You don't have to forgive me just come back to my life again" He said with seriousness.

"I will never come back… I hate you, didn't I already warn you if you come here that the only thing is that I will shun you, Just go back to where you came I never want to see you again!" Maka said running out the exit. "Maka! Damn it Soul go get her please, Chief Albarn I told you to give her time if you want to even be the slightest bit of a family ever again why didn't you listen?" Kid yelled

"…Because Kid I'm going to have heart surgery soon and it's a 10% success rate…" Spirit said. Tsubaki was crying at the father daughter scene on Black Star's shoulder. Kid was stunned patty was crying along with Liz.

I ran out the front door looking for her. "Maka!" I yelled than I saw people crowding her. I pushed my way through and grabbed her hand. I took her in for a hug I felt her cold warmth on me. "It's okay don't cry…" I said to calm her down. Tears rolled down silently.

**Don't cry my angel**

**Weeping angel… show me that smile**

**That stuns the world**

**Open your eyes and smile**

**The world is bright **

**Open your eyes and smile at the world**

I sang to her slowly I didn't care about the paparazzi the flashes were nothing compared to this. Maka starting crying and sobbing on my shirt grabbing it. I patted her back slowly. Than she stop and looked up to me and grinned. "Thank you Soul…" We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she finally calmed down. "Soul I need to go face him…" "Alright let's go" I said smiling walking back into the building.

"Soul are you and Maka going out!" "Did you make her cry?" "What you did was beautiful just now Soul!" Maka smiled and laughed. I walked her back backstage. "Hey Kid I got her!" I yelled over to him. I saw chief Albarn sitting on some boxes with his head to the ground.

**Maka POV**

I took a deep breath… than walked slowly over to my Father. "Can you guys leave us alone for a moment?" Kid took everyone out and patted her back in good luck. "Thanks Kid"

I looked at him, sickening… "Maka I can't explain how sorry I am" "But please hear me out just for a moment" I looked at him he was serious. "What's your dieing _wish?" _I asked. "Maka a couple of months ago I was in Iraq and I was shot near my heart, and one of the vessels got cut. That was four months ago they said I need to have surgery with out the next ten months or else that's how long I have to live."

What? Did he just say he could die in the next six months? He's my only blood relative… "And my surgery is next week on Saturday it's a 10% success rate… so Maka I just want you to kno-" I hugged him and started shedding tears. "I hate you, I hate you! You always have to leave me alone don't you? Why are always telling me your leaving! I hate you!" I yelled crying. He put his arms around me like a some what good father would do.

"I'm sorry I won't leave you anymore the operation will be a success! Don't worry Maka Papa will be here for you!" He tried to reassure me. "Papa… I have a tour to go on I can't be there." "It's fine Maka, _we're always under the same sky."_ Papa said. We hugged for a bit longer than he had to leave to go to Washington where his surgery will be performed.

**Soul POV**

"Got any twos?" "Go fish!" Black Star said. "Got any kings?" "Go fish" I said. The entire tour bus was quiet other than the small conversation. We played cards the entire time. Than Maka came into the room. "Maka are you okay?" Liz asked. "I'm fine guys thanks for caring" She smiled her angelic smile.

Maka walked over to my table while I was playing cards with Black Star. "Got any quee-" She kissed my cheek, hugged me and said "Thank you Soul…" than she lefted to go in the other side of the bus where the beds were so she could sleep. I started blushing than I smirked. "Go fish!" Black Star said. "Oi you cheater I saw your queen!" We fought over the queen of diamonds card.

Everyone smiled and said "Someone likes Maka…~!" "NO I WAS JUST BEING A GOOD FRIEND!" I yelled, "Anyone would have done the same thing for her." "Okay if you say so Soul-kun" Patty teased.

A couple days later after we lefted Dallas and started a long journey to Las Angelos, California Maka was fully healed and starting jumping around again. We got fan mail, and lots of magazines over us. There were sections of me and Maka fans than Kid and Liz fans, Tsubaki and Black Star got some love mail, Crona had mail from emo people who understood him, Patty got some from elementaries.

"HEY GUYS LOOK AT THIS!" Black Star yelled. "Soul Eater loves Maka Albarn? Or are they just friends?" A picture of him hugging her for comfort when she was crying appears. I face palmed myself. But than we got a call from the company.

"Hello?" "Yes Soul-kun is that you?" The man asked, "Yeah what's up Stein?" "I want you and Maka to pretend to go out" Stein said. I gulped and asked "What?"

"I said I want you two to pretend to go out for a bit, for publicity it'll be good, the last magazine you guys were in with the picture of you two hugging gave us a huge hit on our albums be sold." "Fans want what they imagine so go tell her bye" Stein hanged up. My jaw dropped. "Who was it?" "Stein…"

"What did he want?" Tsubaki asked. "Me and Maka to pretend to go out for publicity, apparently our hugging picture gave the record company a ton of money. Now Stein wants more." Everyone's jaw dropped and than they picked it up and laughed. "HAHAHAHA ANOTHER COUPLE!" Black Star said as he put his arm around Tsubaki. Than Maka came in.

"Really? Who?" She asked smiling at Liz and Kid. "NO HELL NO NOT US TWO!" Liz and Kid yelled. "Geez okay so who is it?" We said drinking some water. "You and Soul!" Patty yelled. Then she spitted her water all over the floor and started choking. "What? I don't remember being asked out or asking" she said. We all laughed. "No not like that, stein wants us to pretend for more album sales!" I explained.

"Ooh…I see" Than she smiled evilly very devious. "Okay Boyfriend I was going to go shopping today want to come?" She asked. "Why would I wan-" Than I thought hmm what if Maka realizes I'm actually a good boyfriend?… "Yeah sure let's go." I said with a slight blush that everyone but Maka saw.

We had the day off today so we went to the Outlet Mall. "Okay I need clothes, a new guitar, some books so lets go!" she said grabbing my hand.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short Please Review and Suggest!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys are you ready for their date! Hehehe this may be a fun chapter to type ;] Anyway please review me! Btw I kind of focus Soul as the protagonist so he's the main POV most the time :P I'm not really good with POVs yet so Suggest if you think I need help!**

**Disclaimer: Soul eater isn't mine :[ ! boohoo...**

* * *

Mall Date ;)

**Soul POV**

I walked around the mall looking at stores and shops. Me and Maka were holding hands. I didn't really mind and she didn't look like it bothered her so we're having a pretty nice time. Every time I said something funny she would laugh and smile. I like that.

I felt like people were glaring and staring at us, I took Maka to a food stand and sat down after ordering some hot dogs. A guy was eyeing Maka from behind her. I gave him a death glare to claim what was supposedly mine. "What are you staring at Soul?" she said looking at me worried. "Nothing just some trash" I said smirking. "Here you guys go, two hot dogs coke and a sprite! There you guys go enjoy!" The man said. "Thank you" Maka said looking hungrily at her lunch. I chuckled at how she ate it instantly.

I ate mine just as fast. "Alright let's go guitar shopping!" She ran around like a 5 year old kid at a amusement park. I smiled to be assured she's enjoying her self.

"hmm…" she said with her hand on her chin. "Black with yellow stripes or blue with white wings?…" "SOUL I CAN'T PICK HELP ME!" She whined. I picked the black and yellow striped up. I held it up to her and looked at how it looks on her. It lookd good the yellow stripes went with her hair. "I don't know Maka… The guitar is good but I don't know if your good enough" I said teasing her. "MAKA CHOP" She chopped me with a guitar.

"Just kidding.." I said while rubbing my head, "This one it matches your hair so looks good on you." I told her the truth. "Really?" She smiled "Okay I'll get this one!" Than what I feared most came, paparazzi taking pictures and asking questions. "Soul are you guys going out?" "Are you on a date?" "What do you love about Maka best?"

I sighed and looked at Maka who was about to buy the guitar she wanted. I walked over to her at the cashier. I gave him my credit card and he scanned it. Maka looked at me and said "Hey you don't have to pay for me, I can play it myself" "Nope, a good _boyfriend_ wouldn't let his _girlfriend_ pay for him, _especially on a date_, and come on who wouldn't do it for those _beautiful emerald green eyes_." I said smirking at her.

People awed at my words and how I answered them. I grabbed and held her hand with her guitar on my back. "Let's go princess" I said. Maka blushed and mumbled something. "Only idiots like publicity as much as you" I laughed, "I'm your idiot aren't I?" She chuckled. We walked around outside as people followed us causing a commotion.

"Hey can you guys stop following us?" I asked a bit flustered at first. They just kept a little more distance. We sat down on the ledge of a fountain. "Hey Soul pass me my guitar I wanna try it out" she asked. "Sure, what song are you doing?" "I'm yours by Jason Mraz mind singing for me?" she pleaded. "Fine" I said rolling my eyes.

**3****rd**** POV**

**A/N bold-Soul bold italics-Maka and soul**

Maka began to play the tune and hummed

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**(Soul sang making it look like she was hot and he was melting)

**I feel right through the cracks**

**And now I'm trying to get back **

**Before the cool done run out**

**I'll be giving it my best-est**

**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn**

**To win some or learn some**

Soul smiled and laugh along with Maka

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours ~! **

Soul sang that part to Maka making her blush

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**

**We are just one big family **

**And it's out god-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved!**

Soul and Maka were smiling the entire, like a true couple.

_**So I wont hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait I'm sure**_

_**There's no need to complicate**_

_**Our time is short**_

_**This is our face, I'm yours!**_

Even the cameras that flash and the voices talking about them, they just didn't care at the moment because this was theirs to own.

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror **

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**

Soul shrugged his shoulders as if he did do that before, Maka Giggled.

**I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons**

**It's what we aim to do**

**Our name is our virtue**

**But I wont hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait I'm yours!**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your great and you'll find the sky is yours**

**So please don't please don't please don't**

**There's no need to complicate**

'**cause our time is short**

**This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours Maka Albarn! **

So sang and Maka's heart flutter as she blushed and smiled at him. The crowd clapped and applaud yelling good job or way to go to Soul. She kissed me on the cheek and I putted her guitar on my back and my arm around her shoulder to go back to our walk. They walked around the Mall being a happy 'fake' couple.

**? POV**

"Yes father, he's with a girl I believe is named Maka Albarn from the band Sky Lights. She's a rising singer and once a scholar in the violin" "Is he happy?" My father asked over the phone. I looked over "He's smiling from the heart it appears that my little brother is in love" I said smirking. "This boy… Make sure you break them up I don't want him to marry someone who isn't rich, even if she's a violinist scholar ,but that's what she once was. Make sure okay, _Wesley?" _"Yes father I'll try my best" "Bring Soul back to our family where he belongs…"

* * *

**Oh shoot shoot :P well time to sleep! Good night people! 3 you for reading 33 you more for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jello! I had no ideas for an upcoming chapter or rather to many .. T_T so I just flipped a coin and picked one :D Review and Suggest!**

**Disclaimer : Soul Eater isn't mine!**

* * *

**L.A California part 1**

**Soul POV**

Our concert is at 7:00 tonight in L.A California. Black Star and Tsubaki went on a lunch date, Crona and Patty are camping in the arcade, Kid and Liz are about to leave to the beach. Maka was on the phone with her dad's doctor talking about his condition, as for me I'm still learning how to use a microwave usually I would have a maid make food for me. I didn't really plan on leaving the tour bus today neither did Maka.

I closed my eyes and sat back listening to my ipod. I wonder how their doing… not like they would care if I cared. Thinking back made me think of my brother and how he was so nice and pure, until my father turned him into brainwashed slave. When I think of Wes I think if I should've stayed by his side or if I made the right choice. I don't regret leaving I just want to know if it was better to stay with them.

"…Soul?" I can even hear a soft voice calling me… maybe it's my savior. Oh, great savior let me hear your voice again! "SOUL WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I opened my eyes in a dart motion. "Wha-? Oh Shit!" there was a small fire when I forgot about putting my frozen pizza in the microwave. I got a fire extinguisher and extinguished the small threatening fire.

"God Soul are you day dreaming?" Maka wondered. "No…" "Don't you know not to put foil in the microwave?" She questioned. "What you can't? Huh… must be a new thing." I said trying to put it aside. She face palmed herself into a pillow.

"Oh yeah so how's you dad?" I said picking at the burnt pizza, not bad it tastes like Italian charcoal not that I know. "The doctor said the surgery was a success but he's still unconscious they don't know when he will wake up." she said sad eyed. "I'm sure he'll be awake in no time! He's got flat-chested, bookworm angel waiting for him!" I said grinning. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"I was debating on hitting but I heard two offenses over one compliment" she said hmphing. My head spawled out on the table, how is she so strong with a book? "Geez Maka that hurt…" than I felt something on my forehead, I've felt this before. She kissed my forehead and put her hands on my shoulders. "Thank you Soul…" I heard her whisper. I smirked with a slight blush as she walked away into the bed room(tour bus room :P).

I heard my phone ringing and it was a unknown number. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" "Hello Soul" a deep mature voice said. I didn't have to guess who this was to know who this man was. _Wes_. "Hey Wes" Wes and I got along well but when it came to pleasing my father he would always outshine me, that was a big reason of why I lefted. "Soul how are you? Are you still going out at night and clubbing? With that blue headed kid?" He said as if Black Star was a disease.

"I'm good and his name was Black Star if you didn't remember, what about you brother? Got married yet? To one of those rich spoiled fiancees of yours?" I smirked knowing he hates those words. "Actually I have a someone I rather interested in so I'm putting the marriage aside until I am uninterested in this person"

"Anyway Soul, Father wants you to come perform for us with your 'band' at his friend's wedding." Father said that?… Does that mean he finally accepts me? No, Soul don't fall for their tricks. "Sorry Wes I don't think that will be possible."

"_Oh really?_" Wes replied slyish, "Should I ask someone else like Maka Albarn? Maybe she will say yes." "Hey Wes! Stop trying to bring my friends into this! If father wants something I want to hear him ask me for it!" I yelled into the phone than hanged up. I was frustrated at how he would try to bring Maka into this.

Four hours later…

"Sky Lights custom change! Dancing Souls your up now good luck!" Sky Lights came off stage and ran into the changing room to get ready to come back on. We walked on stage all set up and ready.

"How you guys doing tonight? This song is for all the girls who think their ex boyfriend isn't thinking of them!"

**Bold :Soul **

**Dreams **

**That's where I have to go **

**To see your beautiful face anymore**

**I stare at a picture of you**

**And listen to the radio**

**Hope**

**Hope there's a conversation**

**Where we both admit we had it good**

**But until then it's alien I know**

**That much is understood**

**And I realize**

Soul was sitting on a bench with a grand piano in front of him.

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just find**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out**

**And I sit down**

**At a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**

**No matter what I say**

**I'm not over you**

**Damn **

**Damn girl you do it well**

**And I thought you were innocent**

**Took this heart and put it through hell**

**And still you're magnificent**

**i. I'm a boomerang**

**Doesn't matter how you throw me**

**Turn around **

**And I'm back in the game**

**Even better than the old me**

**But I'm not even close without you**

Soul winked at a couple of girls and they started screaming louder than before.

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out **

**And I sit down**

**At a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**

**No matter what I say**

**I'm, not over you**

**And if I had the chance**

**To renew**

**You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do**

**I could get back on the right track**

**But only if you'd be convinced**

**So until then**

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out**

**And I sit down **

**At a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**

**No matter what I say **

**I'm not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you!**

"YAHOOO!" Black Star yelled, Tsubaki giggled and Crona slightly smiled. "Please Welcome Sky Lights Back on!"

My band walked off, Black Star was screaming "THANK YOU LA! YOUR AMAZING!" and Tsubaki was holding him back. As they came over Maka smiled and said good job. I grinned and kissed her cheek. She looked a bit stunned. "Good luck _Honey ~"_. I said when my mic was still on. She turned bright red, as the fans cheered Extremely loud and yelled "SOMA!" I chuckled and walked off leaving her there to think of revenge.

**Maka POV**

That Soul… He will so get it later! Embarrassing me in front of thousands of people! Grrr! I heard Kid and Liz laughing while Patty was getting ready. "You two love birds better shut up" I glared. "WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!" they both yelled. I chuckled and smirked.

**Bold Maka, Bold Italic Kid**

**Okay, Coconut man! Moon heads and Pea!**

**You ready?**

Maka said point at some people

**Seems like everybody's got a price,**

**I wonder how they sleep at night.**

**When the sale comes first,**

**And the truth comes second**

**Just stop for a minute and**

**SMILE**

Maka sang with a big toothy grin

**Why is everybody so serious?**

**Acting so damn mysterious?**

**Got your shades on your eyes**

**And your heels so high**

**That you can't even have a good time**

**Everybody look to their left! (**_**yeah!)**_

**Everybody look to their right! (**_**uh**_**)**

**Can you feel that! (**_**yeah**_**)**

**We're paying with the love tonight**

**It's not about the money, money, money**

**We don't need your money, money, money**

**We just wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the price tags**

**Ain't about the (**_**uh**_**) cha-ching cha-ching **

**Ain't about the (**_**yeah**_**) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling**

**Wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the price tag!**

**We need to take it back in time,**

**When music made us all unite!**

**And it wasn't low blows and video hoes**

**Am I the only one getting tired?**

**Why is everybody so obsessed?**

**Money can't buy us happiness**

**Can we slow down and enjoy right now**

**Guarantee we'll be feeling alright**

**Everybody look to their left! (**_**yeah!)**_

**Everybody look to their right! (**_**uh**_**)**

**Can you feel that! (**_**yeah**_**)**

**We're paying with the love tonight**

Maka point left than right and than point at the heart on her shirt.

**It's not about the money, money, money**

**We don't need your money, money, money**

**We just wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the price tags**

**Ain't about the (**_**uh**_**) cha-ching cha-ching **

**Ain't about the (**_**yeah**_**) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling**

**Wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the price tag!**

Maka glanced at Kid queing him.

_**Yeah yeah!**_

_**Well, keep the price tag**_

_**And take the cash back**_

_**Just give me six strings and a half stack**_

_**And you can, can keep the cars, leave me the garage**_

_**And all I, yes all I need**_

_**Are the keys and guitars**_

_**And guess what, in 30 seconds**_

_**I'm leaving to Mars**_

_**Yeah we leaving across**_

_**These undefeatable odds**_

_**It's like this man**_

_**You Can't put a price on life**_

_**We do this for the love**_

_**So we can fight and sacrifice**_

_**Every night**_

_**So we ain't gonna stumble and fall**_

_**Never!**_

_**Waiting to see a sign of defeat**_

_**Uh uh! **_

_**So we gonna keep everyone moving their feet**_

_**So bring back the beat and then everyone sing **_

_**It's not about the money!**_

Maka grinned and picked up the mic again.

**It's not about the money, money, money**

**We don't need your money, money, money**

**We just wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the price tags**

**Ain't about the (**_**uh**_**) cha-ching cha-ching **

**Ain't about the (**_**yeah**_**) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling**

**Wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the price tag!**

**It's not about the money, money, money**

**We don't need your money, money, money**

**We just wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the price tags**

**Ain't about the (**_**uh**_**) cha-ching cha-ching **

**Ain't about the (**_**yeah**_**) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling**

**Wanna make the world dance,**

**Forget about the price tag!**

**Yeah! Yeah!**

**Oh-ooh!**

The crowd cheered and clapped after that finished. "Thank you" Maka said bowing. "We dedicate that song to those who work hard in life! You all get a free CD from our album!" Maka yelled.

"Thank you Sky Lights! And Dancing Souls! That's all for the night guys! Hope you enjoyed it!" Marie yelled.

* * *

**Sorry I know it's pretty long :P but just wait until next chappy ;)! Review please 3**


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo! Sorry for not updating lately… I didn't know how to approach with Wes but than something hit me :D! Just look forward to more pairings in this story :] Review! Suggest anything you want I'll take it into consideration._

* * *

_A Test only Soul can pass_

**Blair POV**

**A/N I know Blair wasn't really in the story but I've been trying to put her in but it never worked out, she belongs to Sky Lights and is usually a back up singer, she's really close with Maka :P Sorry if this surprised you!**

Recently I haven't been at work at all, not like Maka really needs me to sing back-up or anything. I didn't noticed they were on tour until I was about to get it on in bed with my friend when his TV flashed Maka's face and a quick summary of what she and her band have been doing. Than I noticed that my two week vacation ended a week ago.

I was walking around on back stage looking for them, even I have no pass or anything… Well they will understand! I heard familiar voices, a girl's and a guy's. I looked over, hiding behind a curtain and saw Maka with a man with white hair I only saw his back though. He seemed stern, mature, and the serious type when it comes to love. That is so not my type, but he's still hot. How come he sounded familiar? Oh well I'll just wait in the tour bus.

I ran outside and saw Jerry (a/n bus driver if you don't remember) and yelled, "Hey, Jer-bear! Open the door for me please?" I begged. He opened it on command and said, "Welcome Back princess Blair!" "Glad to be!" I walked in and saw a white headed man again. "Who are you?" he questioned. "I'm Blair Sky Light's back up singer! And your that guy that was talking to Maka a while go in secret behind the curtain! Oh hoho you two must be going out!" I said to try to get some info on this guy without being suspicious.

He gave me a weird look, "I am going out with Maka, but I wasn't talking with her backstage behind the curtain or anything like that. And if we were we wouldn't be talking." He said defensively. Than there was a silence… He lit up and ran out the bus in panic. What a dumbass… there's a restroom in the bus to.

**Soul POV**

If I wasn't talking to Maka who was? "Damn that Wes taking advantage of this concert!" I murmured running back stage to find Maka. I was sweating from running around wastefully, even though me and Maka aren't really dating I still believe I have feelings for her.

"Great! Contact me when you talk to your friends about it alright?" I heard Wes than I dashed to into the general area I heard the voice in. I saw Maka shaking hands with Wes, he had a fake smile trying to look nice. "Okay thanks for the offer I'll get back on you with that!" Maka said, than she whispered something into Wes's ear knowing that I was behind her. After she backed away Wes was lefted there stunned slightly then he had a grin on his face.

"Hey Soul, why are you all sweaty and panty?" She asked. I didn't want to say that I was looking for you because my evil brother might try to kidnap you and take you away, was I? "Oh you know just playing tag with Black Star! Hahaha… he hasn't gotten to me yet!" I lied smirking. I could tell she knew I was lying but she didn't care.

We walked outside to go to our tour bus and saw lots of fans and people taking pictures, I quickly swung my arm around her shoulder and walked over slowly to the bus. It felt nice to have her under my arm for some reason, Maka also looked comfortable and we walked through fans who would die to meet some of us. "Soul was that man your older brother?" Maka suddenly asked. What do I say?

"Yes Maka he was" I said softly and a more sadden look on my face. "I don't like him" she said suddenly again. I was stunned and surprised as we stopped at the tour bus's entrance. "How come…?" I was dieing to know this, not that I was offended that she doesn't like him ,but what would make her dislike someone when she meets them.

"He wasn't real." she said it simple and straight out, than walked up the stairs of the massive tour bus. What?… he's not real? Is she crazy or stupid. I ran up the stairs to ask what she meant. "Maka! What do you mean by that?" I yelled at her than everyone looked at me than at Maka. "MAKA! DARLING I MISS YOU!" I heard a high pitch annoying voice yell.

"Blair?" Maka was surprised. "How was you extended vacation?" Maka said while grinning. "Ohhh about that… I'm sorry! I met a guy and you know when I meet guys…" "I know." "So do I!" "Mhmm we all know." Liz and Patty also said as Kid nodded his head in agreement. "But anyway Maka! You have a boyfriend?" everyone looked at Blair, than remembered that me and Maka were pretending.

"Actually Soul isn-" "YES! She does! It's Soul, aren't they just cute and perfect together?" Liz yelled and Patty covered Maka's mouth. "Hmmm they are pretty cute together I must admit… BUT YOU HAVE TO PASS MY TEST TO DATE MAKA FIRST!" "Ehhhh?" I said. "Oh god…" Liz said. "What test?" I said curiously, "The test ~" Liz replied.

**Liz POV**

Three years ago…

"Maka… I have something to say!" "What is it James?" Maka said as they laid under the moonlight that shined brightly on them. "F-for a long time I've always thought you were cute and irresistible, and I just want to say I l-love you! Will you please dat-"

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!" the same high pitch annoying voice came out. Maka sighed and face palmed herself into her knees as she curled up. "Wh-who the hell are you?"

James asked. "I'm BLAIR! Maka's love advisor! And I haven't approved of you!" Blair said glaring at the young thirteen year-old boy trying to confess his love. Blair was three years older than Maka, so she couldn't control her love life the way she wanted to.

"Oi Blair! Stop it your ruining Maka's life besides I was recording and you interrupted!" I yelled. "Guys… you make me hate life and trying to find a boyfriend before I turn fifth teen!" Maka said with a how-many-times-do-we-have-to-talk-about-this voice. "It's okay Maka if he passes the TEST than I will approve of him!" Blair said.

"First up! What do you think when you see this?" Blair pulled out a picture of Maka in a bikini. James had a nosebleed. "BLAIR!" Maka yelled but Patty and Liz held her back. "FAIL! And this is for your own good Maka!" James looked embarrassed. "Now round two! If Maka was getting hit on by a guy way hotter then you, than what would you do? A: Let the guy take her?

B: Punch him and call what's yours?

C: Go to a nearby love motel with him and have a threesome?

D: Be a pussy and ask him nicely to go away?

PICK ONE NOW BOI!" Blair yelled.

"I-I pick B!" "FAIL WRONG ANSWER! THE ANSWER WAS C! Obviously you can't beat the guy up so just share Maka and rape her!" Maka sighed and gave up trying. James ran off and never came back ever… Back to present time…

**Soul POV**

"Wow… you never dated anyone til' you turned 15?" I questioned Maka. "I never got a chance to date at all…" Maka replied sadly. "Tough life" "Okay Soul-kun! Let's begin round one!".

"What do you think when you see this?" Blair holding a picture of Maka when she was in a bikini at the age of 12. At first I thought cute than I said, "Girl with tiny tits trying to make them big by photo shopping them to slightly adjust it bigger from A-cup to B-cup. But in the end it's just a tiny A-cup bookworm, not like the difference mattered" I replied sharply with my intel of boobs and photo shopping. "Wow! Correct answer! 10 points for you!"

"Makaaaa…. CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOPPPP! MAKA CHOPPPPPP!"

My head was bursting with blood after four chops, I was unconscious until Blair flashed a picture of Maka from not so long along in a bikini. I flew two feet using my nose bleed but it woke me up at least.

"Round two! A guy way hotter than you starts to hit on Maka while your next to her, what would you do?

A: Let the guy take her?

B: Punch him and call what's yours?

C: Go to a nearby love motel with him and have a threesome?

D: Be a pussy and ask him nicely to go away?

Easy question… "That obviously would never exist because I'm the hottest man alive!" I smirked, "But what if? Their was someone who was hitting on Maka in front of you?" I gave it a thought. "As a good boyfriend like me, I would tell the guy to back off because Maka's feelings wouldn't waver for me if she loves me, so my answer was none of those."

I saw Maka blush, Tsubaki and Liz awing. Everyone was grinning and smirking, how come? Blair looked at him, then she walked away and laid on one of the couches. "Hey aren't we in the middle of a test? Where ya going?" I questioned her. Then everyone started to go back to their tour bus lives like nothing happened. "Hey where are you guys going? We're not done here yet!" I yelled.

"Got any threes?" Kidd asked Liz, "Go fish." "Giraffe! Giraffe! I love them so much! Look Maka I made this one!" "You guys… are so annoying some times" I said and sat on the couch next to Maka. She laid her head on my lap and silently fell asleep as out bus headed to Washington.

How should I actually confess to her?… Did I even pass? Oh, well… I should get some sleep.

8 hours later…

I was having a dream about where I was hugging vanilla ice cream. It was so soft and cold, it smelt nice was the best part. I didn't let go in stead I mumbled in my half-sleep mode saying "I love you vanilla…marry me!"

I was half awake when I heard voices talking and people saying "shhhhh!" I was laying down, and was hugging my ice cream bar. My eyelids were closed but I can still see some flashes going on. I opened them and saw Liz taking pictures, Blair with a video camera, Kid drawing me and Black Star taunting everyone.

"What are you guys doing?" I said rubbing my eyes. Than I looked down to see Maka was my giant vanilla ice cream bar and I was all over her. My right arm was her pillow, my left leg over her legs a little bit and my stomach was touching her back. She was still asleep. Then I took the situation in. Cameras, flashes, taunting Star, drawing/painting Kid.

'HEY YOU BITCHES WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I yelled rolling on top of Maka. It looked like I was pinning her to the couch in a assault like way. I woke Maka up which was the last thing I wanted to do. "Soul? What are you doing on top of me?" than she noticed everything. "Wait Maka let me explain! I was just falling asleep last night and I forgot to go to my-" Maka was extremely red. "MAKA CHOP!"

I flew across the bus and a fountain of blood once again. Blair walked up to me and mumbled something. "..I approve…you pass".

* * *

_I'm so sorry for being late and what not! Please review! Tell me if you like this chapter because I didn't know what to do with this story but than some vanilla ice cream hit me so I got a huge idea from it! REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing chapter 11, I was dieing to know if I picked the right choice! Anyway enjoy! _

* * *

Operation KISS!

**Soul POV**

Today was just another day on the road, playing cards, reading books, writing music, and free styling. Dancing Souls have gotten used to Blair and we all got an image of her personality. She's like an older sister who acts like a spoiled brat most the time but we all seem to enjoy having her around.

I liked things the way the were until Maka brought up Wes. "Hey guys, a guy from Evens Music Company asked if we wanted to perform at his father's birthday party. Opinions?" "Really? Isn't that Soul's family company?" Tsubaki asked, "Let's do it!" Blair yelled. "I think it's a pretty good idea if he's paying us!" Marie came out of no where.

"Yeah he is, just like a regular concert but it's private so it's a little bit extra." "Well Kids I want you to perform than, the Evans Music corps. Is a very powerful company so if we get them to like us, than our sells should go up!" Marie explain with money signs in her eyes. "Y-yeah.. I guess we could." Crona agreed.

Why is everyone agreeing? Don't they understand this could be a trap? "I don't know about this guys I mean they could be attempting to ruin our popularity if something goes wrong." "Soul! it's not always about being popular it's about the fun we get from this!" Patty defended. "Yeah Mr. Popular learn to enjoy concerts their not for your pictures to be kissed from fan girls" Liz said with a sour look. Than they both looked away.

"Liz and Patty had a hard life when they were young, they weren't born into stardom like you Soul" Kid said to make sure I understood. Which I didn't at first but I can see why now. "Yeah I understand I'm sorry about that Liz, Patty If you guys want to do the show than let's do it." Everyone got in a circle as we put our hands in and agreed than group hugging.

**Wes POV**

Father's birthday is next week, I got the two bands to perform and a surprise for them. I don't really care if what Soul thinks, Father will have his way even if I have to sacrifice everything I have! I'm not brain washed, I just want to help Father be a family again. Mother has been depressed ever since Soul lefted, and no one was ever really the same. Father assumed it was his fault, so now we will try to bring Soul, just Soul back to us.

This Family will be recreated no matter what!

I felt that my mind was very shaky at the moment, to relieve it I decided to go play some basketball at a nearby gym. "Hello welcome to L.A Fitness! May I see your card?" I gave the trainer my card and he scanned it. "Hey can you give me a ball?" I asked. He threw me an basketball and said "Enjoy your time here bro!"

I started shooting some free throws and a couple 3-pointers. Than some guys asked me to play with them it was a 20 minute game. My side lose but I sort had carried it, we took a break and they asked if I wanted to play again, "Nah it's cool I have to call someone maybe in a bit." I went through my phone and into my contacts.

"Hello Father I got the Maka Albarn and her band to perform for your birthday along with Soul's band, give me a call back when you hear this okay?" I lefted a message and hanged up. I got up and stretched, while stretching I saw someone familiar. It can't be her… oh my god if I don't hide she's going to-.

"Oh hoho looky who we got here!" "What do you want Blair?" I said trying to sound annoyed. "Of course it's to stalk you Wes-kun!" she said sarcastically. "Stalks over now go away." I said trying to get rid of her. "I'm actually here with my friends, why are you here? I thought you were a computer nerd that plays the violin for unknown purposes!" she said lies about me so easily that I did get annoyed. "I play for the purpose of-!"

I saw a basketball shot straight to her head, "LOOK OUT!" someone yelled. My quick instincts made me grab her and pull her into my chest, with my other hand blocking the ball.

"ARE YOU GUYS DUMB? SHE COULD BE INJURED!" I yelled at them. "How do you even miss something like that?" I threw the ball back at them. "Sorry dude and sorry dude's girlfriend." I blushed and let go of her. Blair smirked. "Someone cares about me ~!" my blush came on harder as I tried to ignore her. "It was for the safety of your life it wasn't care." I defended. "Someone is in denial ~!" Blair taunted me.

I was about to defend myself until I heard a little girl's voice call her, "Blair! We're leaving soon so hurry up!" "Okay Patty!" Blair replied. "See you around Wes!" she said hugging me like we're friends! She slipped something into my right pocket. "451-678-1018..." "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL?" I yelled and everyone in the gym and basket court stared at me. I gave them the 'opps my bad' look.

**Maka POV**

"How many miles did everyone run today?" I asked, "one!" Liz, Crona and Blair said. "Three miles" Tsubaki, "Four and a half" from and Patty, "Five miles over here" soul said smirking. "The great almighty Black Star ran a total of five and a half miles! Beat that someone!" Black Star said. "Seven and a half!" I yelled raising my hand to show Black Star. He slammed his head on the brick wall admitting defeat to a girl. Everyone laughed at him and felt pity for him at the same time, or at least Tsubaki did. "I! r-r-ran eight m-miles!" of course he did that's his favorite number. "Good job champ but can you even stand?" "Of course I can!" he said while hugging Crona to make sure he's standing. "I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona said than ran into the bus. We all chuckled and laughed having fun together today.

20 hours later!

I was reading my weekly magazine it contained a ton of SoMa! Me and Soul holding hands, kissing each other's cheek, hugging, singing, talking, dancing, signing autographs, even playing ninja! Oh my god I feel so stalked… "HEY MAKA LET'S KISS! ON THE LIPS A FULL 8 SECOND KISS! COME ON BAB-" I threw a flying Maka Chop at him. I was blushing because he yelled it across the bus. "Haha, no thank you '_darling'_ I'll pass for now" I said with my eye twitching on 'darling'. We're trying to make Blair believe that we are a couple to see if others can see through us. But I will admit I do kind of like Soul…I gave that a second thought, but only as friends!

Someone called Soul's cell phone but he was passed out with a chop so I picked it up. "Hello? Maka here Soul isn't able to speak at the moment." "That's fine I can tell you Maka, have you checked page 38 of the new release on music weekly?" Stein asked. "No I haven't but I bet it's just another picture of this lie" I said sighing. "Not exactly… go read it and I want you two to fix that okay?" Stein said than hanged up.

I flipped to page 38 and started reading. 'Even Maka Albarn and Soul Eater have been dating since recently, there is no proof of them! If you want to prove yourself you two, than kiss at your next concert! They could be tricking the world into thinking that they are going out! Even though we have hundreds of photographers all over them day and night, there just isn't any love flowing! The cute pictures of them hugging and kissing on the cheek was just to make you guys think their a couple! If you think I'm right than reply at .com!" the reporter said.

"SOUL LET'S KISS!" I yelled as Soul came back to life. Everyone gave us the weird eyes, Liz/Blair had hearts in their eyes, Patty was chanting "Kiss!" Kid and Tsubaki had coffee pouring out of their mouth in amazement that the both of us would say that in one day. "TSUBAKI LET'S ALSO KISS!" Black Star yelled to try to gain his pride back. Tsubaki threw a star at his forehead and he dropped to the ground bleeding out _(A/N like in the first couple of episodes mainly episode 2 Tsubaki throws stars at Black Star's head to keep him from being a pervert)._

Maka explained why she said that and Soul showed them the page on the magazine. "Okay just do it at the Evan's party, the private concert." Kid said. "I guess that works!" I replied in agreement. "Hey isn't it easier to get it done with by just going on a date and kissing? Besides it's a private concert there won't be news photographers." Liz asked. "I think that would make more sense" Tsubaki agreed. "Okay let's go on a date Maka" Soul said in the mirror staring at himself to make sure he looks good. "What ever I'll go get dressed. Tsubaki Black Star do you want to come?" "If you ask than the great almighty Black Star will join you two with his goddess!" Black Star yelled making Tsubaki blush.

**Soul POV**

My right arm was around Maka's shoulder, Tsubaki and Black Star were holding hands. We were the Dancing Lights' couples to everyone who believe in me and Maka. Some photographers took pictures but they kept a distance because I asked them to. I will kiss Maka no matter what! Not like I really want to pr anything…

Okay Soul it's up to me to make the first move! Plan A: Say there is something on her lips than slowly approach to make sure the camera man get a good picture!

The four of us sat down at a ice cream parlor after ordering our favorites. Black Star and Tsubaki were just talking normally, Maka was listening and laughing at his stupidity. I noticed I've been quiet for a while, and I've been staring at Maka's pink lips ever since we sat down. They all looked at me with a moment of silence then they giggled and chuckled. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" I asked being disturbed by their eyes.

Maka approached me, she's going in for the kiss! I closed my eyes and my lips stuck out just a bit. "Soul you have some cream on your cheek" Maka said than wiped it off with a napkin. "Why are your eyes closed?" she asked innocently. I blushed and became slightly irritated, "Oh I was just daydreaming…" I said as an excuse. Damn this insensitive woman!

Plan B: Wait for the two of us to be alone and make eye contact than go in for the kiss!

"Hey Black Star! Look build-a-bear!" Tsubaki said. "I am a man I don't like going to places like build-a-bear!" Black Star said to defend his pride. "Come on please! For me?" Tsubaki said with pleading puppy eyes. "Only this one time! Treasure it because your great almighty Star will not go in there twice!" Here's my chance… Maka was about to go in build-a-bear until I grabbed her hand.

She turned around and asked "What is it Soul?" now make eye contact! I stared at her in the eye for a couple of minutes. She looked at me than came over her head only a few centimeters away. I leaned in but her mouth wasn't there! She whispered, "Soul I understand how you feel…" Oh no she's on to me… "Y-you do?" "Yes Soul" "Is this your first time?" I asked wondering. "Of course not I've done this a million times!" a million… she kissed other men a million times! "Alright let's get this over with Maka…" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into build-a-bear. "It's easy to make one just pick a animal you like than you just fill it up! You can pick the decorations that you like over here!" she said pointing to lets of cute petty things.

…Are you serious? I am dumbstruck now just no comment.

At the end of the day I didn't achieve anything… all of my other plans had failed epically. We were walking home and I saw the photographers get bored of taking pictures as if they had some much already, so they all started to pack up and get ready to leave. Tsubaki and Black Star were ahead of us, me and Maka were behind a bit. "What a long day huh Soul?" Maka asked. "Yup…" I said in defeat. "Oh I almost forgot!" Maka said and walked in front of me.

Maka lightly kissed me for about four seconds. She pulled away and skipped into the bus smiling. She lefted me with my mouth opened in surprise, than I saw lots of flashes again. "Soul was that your first kiss with Maka?" a reporter asked. I grinned and nodded walking into the bus.

The feeling was so nice and calm, I know everyone feels like this after being kissed but this time I think I feels ten times better because being kissed by the one you love can't be beat. Maka was my angel and her lips were a _lips of an angel_.

* * *

_Sorry for not putting in a song lately! Don't worry the next one will be up today! I'm currently working on it and the next song is lips of an angel, don't know it? YOUTUBE IT! Review please! Love you ~!_


End file.
